EX
by cccccc6
Summary: Mau mampir kerumahku? / Fan tadi gue kerumah lo... / Kamu masih sama selalu berantakan kalau minum cokelat / Aku mencintaimu Joonmyun! / Bohong kalau aku tidak merindukan mu Yifan! / Summary so suck! but RnR? KrisHo. FanMyeon. KrisxSuho. Enjoy! Chap2!
1. Chapter 1

**EX**

 **Wu Yifan - Kim Joonmyun**

 **KrisHo**

 **T - M**

 **Romance - Humor (?)**

 **Warn:**

 **yaoi, bahasa no baku (campur aduk), judul gak myambung, etc.**

 **tapi kalau mau baca ya silahkan aja**

 **This story is mine! Serius dari otak sendiri, klo ada kesamaan semata mungkin kita berjodoh/?**

 **Maafkan atas kesalahan ketik dan ketidak rapihan tampilan.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

Pintu kelas itu terbuka tampak seorang laki - laki bertubuh tiang listrik oke ralat bertubuh jangkung berjalanmasuk kedalamnya... dalam kelas lho ya.

Yifan -si laki-laki bertubuh jangkung- berhenti didepan kelas, matanya menatap sekeliling kelas tersebut yang nampaknya masih sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa murid saja termasuk murid laki - laki bertubuh mungil yang lagi baca komik _dear boys_ sambil mendengarkan music dibangku pojok dekat jendela kelas tersebut.

Yifan yang melihat murid laki - laki bertubuh mungil tersebut segera berjalan menghampiri bangkunya. Dengan tidak sopannya ia mencabut sebelah earphone yang terpasang ditelinga kiri murid laki - laki bertubuh mungil itu.

"Hallo mantan yang sekarang makin **_jadi_** aja" ujarnya dengan senyum miringnya yang kata orang sih menawan.

Murid laki - laki yang menjadi korban ketidak sopanan Yifan itu mendengus.

"Hallo juga mantan... iya dong, dari pada kamu makin gak _**jadi**_ "

Well, Yifan dibalas bro~

"Hahahaha, masih sadis seperti biasa ya myun"

Joonmyun -murid laki-laki bertubuh mungil- hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Yifan.

"Gimana kabarnya myun?" tanya Yifan berbasa basi.

"Well, seperti katamu tadi, aku semakin jadi sekarang, sendirinya?"

"Yeah~ seperti katamu juga, aku semakin gak jadi sekarang"

Joonmyun mendengus mendengar balasan Yifan yang mengikuti dirinya.

"Tidak kreatif seperti biasa ya"

Yifan hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Joonmyun yang terkesan meremehkan dirinya.

"Kenapa masih disini? Sana kembali ke bangkumu" usir Joonmyun.

"Masih ada 5 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk, aku kangen kamu tau"

"Tapi aku tidak"

"Jahat sekali sama mantan sendiri"

"Mantan itu bukannya emang harus dijahatin ya?"

"Enak saja! Kata siapa?"

"Orang - Orang"

"Itu untuk mantan yang brengsek myun, kalau aku kan tidak"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Sungguh Joonmyun tertawa keras sekarang, astaga Yifan pede sekali.

"Yak! Kenapa malah tertawa?" bingung Yifan.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

"Cih! Bagus! Tertawa terus lah myun!" ucap Yifan merasa kesal karena ditertawakan terus menerus oleh Joonmyun.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

"Stop!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

"Kim Joonmyun!"

Yifan menggeram.

Joonmyun berhenti tertawa.

Ugh...

Tunggu... Tunggu...

Joonmyun berhenti tertawa bukan karena geraman Yifan, tapi karena tangan Yifan yang sedang membekap mulutnya.

TENGGGGGGG~~

Bel bunyi masuk.

"Sudah bel, aku ke bangku dulu myun. Oh iya jangan tertawa terus, nanti kamu malah semakin jadi"

Yifan melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut Joonmyun dan pergi menuju bangkunya yang terletak dua baris dari bangku Joonmyun.

Joonmyun menghelas nafas. Dia tau persis maksud perkataan Yifan yang terakhir tadi.

"Dasar mantan bodoh"

.

.

.

.

Bagi Joonmyun tidak ada yang menarik masuk kelas hari ini, well tentu saja hari ini kan tahun ajaran baru jadi pihak sekolah memutuskan tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar untuk hari ini dan itu membuat Joonmyun merasa bosan setengah hidup, untung saja pihak sekolah memulangkan siswa siswi nya dengan cepat kalau tidak dijamin kebosanan yang dirasakan Joonmyun meningkat drastis.

Tapi Sekarang hujan.

Dan Joonmyun lupa bawa payung.

Dan dia harus menunggu.

Dan menunggu itu membosankan.

Well~ pada akhirnya Joonmyun tetap merasakan kebosanannya meningkat drastis bukan?

 _'Ugh.. kenapa hujannya gak tepat sekali sih'_

Joonmyun sensi.

 _Puk~_

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "Belum pulang Joon?"

Joonmyun tersentak. "Yixing!"

"Hah?"

"Kau mengejutkanku!"

"Hehehe sorry" ujar Yixing tanpa dosa.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku Joon"

"Kau lihat sendiri kan aku masih disini? Jadi kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya"

"Oh gitu yah... hmm Joon boleh tanya sesuatu gak?"

"Apa?"

"Lagi PMS ya?"

"YAK! ZHANG YIXING BODOH AKU BUKAN YEOJA!"

Joonmyun murka.

Yixing kabur.

Dan setelah teriakkan dahsyat dari seorang Kim Joonmyun, terdengar suara ledakan tawa dari kejauhan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"MIANNNN JOONNNN AKU HANYA BERCANDA"

Well~ teriakkan dahsyat Joonmyun dibalas juga dengan teriakkan dahsyat dari Yixing.

 _'Yixing sialan!' 'Awas kau Xing!' 'Akan ku balas kau! Lihat saja takkan ku biarkan kau meminjam komik - komik ku!'_

Begitulah rutukan Joonmyun untuk seorang Zhang Yixing.

Joonmyun kembali kenasibnya tadi. Bagaimana dia bisa pulang kalau hujannya gak berhenti-berhenti sejak istirahat tadi?

Joonmyun menatap sekelilingnya, masih ada siswa - siswi yang seperti dirinya -terjebak-tidak-bisa-pulang-karena-hujan- atau mungkin mereka sengaja tidak cepat pulang karena ingin melepas rindu entah sama teman-teman ataupun kekasih.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kekasih, dimana kekasihnya itu?

Oh iya maaf lupa, dia kan tidak punya kekasih yang ada malah mantan kekasih... _**mirisss.**_

Oke.. kembali dengan Joonmyun dan nasib -sial- nya.

"Aish!"

"Oke fix! Aku nekat aja deh! Dari pada aku mati muda karena kebosanan disini"

Bosan menunggu hujan yang tak kunjung reda, akhirnya ia pun dengan nekatnya menerobos hujan.

Baru saja sampai traffic jam dekat sekolahnya, tubuhnya sudah basah kuyub. Dengan cepat ia mencari tempat teduh. Dia tak tahan dengan dinginnya udara bruh~

"Aahh basah semua" keluhnya.

"Namanya juga hujan ya pasti basah lah" ucap seseorang dengan suara bass.

Joonmyun yang kaget ada suara selain dirinya segera menengok kesamping kanan nya.

"Hallo mantan" sapa orang bersuara bass tersebut dengan gummy smilenya.

"Kamu? Ngapain disini?"

"Neduhlah, emang kayak kamu hujan-hujanan"

"Terpaksa tau!"

"Terpaksa atau kamu emang suka basah-basahan?"

"Yifan please stop! Ambigu banget sih!"

Yifan tersenyum miring, well Joonmyun tidak berubah ternyata.

"Siapa yang ambigu? Otakmu saja yang ambigu myun"

"Terserah"

Diam. Yup mereka diam sekarang.

Joonmyun meringis, dia kedinginan akibat hujan yang membuat udara jadi dingin ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyub.

Yifan yang melihat Joonmyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri jadi tak tega.

"Nih pakai"

Yifan melepas hoodie yang dipakainya dan menyodorkannya ke Joonmyun.

Joonmyun mengambilnya. "Ini basah juga tau"

"Hanya diujungnya, setidaknya kan gak basah - basah banget, sudah pakai saja"

Dan Joonmyun pun memakainya, sedikit kebesaran sih tapi tak apa, lumayan buat menghangatkan diri ;).

"Atau kamu mau aku peluk juga biar lebih hangat?" tambah Yifan dengan seringai mesumnya.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih"

"Yakin?"

"Yeah i'm sure"

"Its okay"

Joonmyun menengok ke arah Yifan. Yifan memandang lurus ke arah jalanan. _'Segitu doang? Tumben gak maksa - maksa kayak biasanya'_ batin Joonmyun dan dia pun dengan kesal mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yifan tertawa dalam hati melihat Joonmyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Yifan tau persis apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya ups mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Joonmyun"

"Hmm"

"Kembalikan hoodie ku"

"Hah?"

"Kembalikan hoodie ku"

Joonmyun memandang Yifan. Dia heran.

"Aku kedinginan"

Seolah tau tatapan heran Joonmyun, Yifan menjawab seperti itu.

"Yak! Tadi kamu meminjamkannya padaku, sekarang kamu minta lagi! Nih!"

Dengan kesal Joonmyun melepaskan hoodie Yifan lalu mengembalikan nya. Dia heran dengan pikiran Yifan yang rada err idiot.

Setelah Joonmyun mengembalikan hoodienya, Yifan menerimanya tapi tidak ia pakai, malahan ia menarik tangan Joonmyun agar lebih mendekat kepadanya.

"Yak!" kaget Joonmyun.

Yifan diam saja, malahan tangannya menuju ke kerah seragam Joonmyun dan mulai membuka kancing seragam Joonmyun.

Joonmyun yang melihat aksi -tidak senonoh- Yifan membelalakkan matanya.

"YAK! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN?!" teriaknya.

Yifan tidak peduli dengan teriakkan Joonmyun, toh sekarang hujan dan teriakkan Joonmyun masih kalah dengan suara derasnya hujan. Lagi pula saat ini mereka berada ditempat sepi yang jarang dilewatin orang. Ya siapa juga sih yang mau lewat situ dengan keadaan hujan yang deras seperti itu.

So, Yifan santai - santai saja membuka kancing seragam Joonmyun, toh gak bakal ada orang yang lihat dia lagi melakukan apa, kecuali dirinya dan Joonmyun.

"Yy... yaa.. Yak!"

Oke.

Sekarang Joonmyun mulai takut.

Gimana gak takut? Coba aja kalian yang berada diposisi Joonmyun dengan keadaan seseorang yang tiba - tiba membuka kancing seragam kalian oh ditambah juga seseorang itu tersenyum menyebalkan ralat tersenyum mesum melihat ekspresi ketakutan kalian.

Ya begitulah Joonmyun sekarang.

Takut dan Panik.

Ini Yifan gak akan memperkosa dirinya kan?

Yifan cuma mau membuat Joonmyun gak kedinginan saja kan?

Eh.. tapi kalu Yifan membuka seragam Joonmyun bukannya itu malah makin membuat Joonmyun kedinginan?

Nah lho..

Joonmyun bingung.

Resah.

Gundah.

Gelisah.

Galau.

Dan... panik.

Oke yang tadi tolong diabaikan saja.

Yifan selesai membuka kancing seragam Joonmyun, kemudian ia melepaskan kemeja Joonmyun.

Dan ugh.. Joonmyun **_half naked_** didepannya pemirsa~~

 _Mamaaaaaa~ Yifan gak gundah, resah, gelisah._

"Nih pakai" Yifan memberikan hoodienya lagi ke Joonmyun.

"Hahh?" Joonmyun tergagap sekaligus bingung.

Yifan tertawa. "Kenapa?"

"Ugh.. tidak"

Dan Joonmyun dengan cepat memakai kembali hoodie pemberian Yifan.

Well~ dia gak mau Yifan menatap tubuh putihnya lama - lama, bisa - bisa dia beneran habis dimakan Yifan/?

"Kamu berfikir kalau aku akan memperkosa mu ya?"

"Yak! Perkataan mu itu gak bisa dijaga apa? Dan lagi aku gak mikir kayak gitu tau!"

Yifan cengengesan. Joonmyun bete.

"Jangan cemberut dong"

"..."

"Tenang saja aku gak akan memperkosamu sekarang kok"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi nanti. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"YAAAKKKKK! DASAR TIANG LISTRIK MESUMMM"

 **-End / Tbc?-**

Hallo,

Ce imnida, 97L. Author baru disini ._. coba - coba buat ff dan hasilnya seperti diatas '-' well ide ini dapet dari mimpi/? jadi aku mimipi aku harus buat ff dengan jalan cerita seperti yang diatas x'D aneh emang tapi apa salahnya dicoba kan? :'v wks.

anw maaf kalau tampilannya kurang bagus :( aku ngetiknya lewat hp jadi harap maklum klo kesannya berantakan :( maaf juga klo ada typo dan bahasanya aneh :'( #bow.

btw ini nyambung gak sih? :/ jujur aku kurang pede ngepost nya :3 kayaknya ini cuma 2shot aja deh ._. dan gak ada konflik .-. aku mau buat cerita yang ringan ringan aja dan ini full of krisho :3 aku kangen mereka tbh u.u paling ada cast lain yang numpang lewat kayak icing xD

bacanya bingung gak sih? klo bingung pegangan aja~~ xD

akhir kata..

 **Kritik & Saran ? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**EX**

 **Wu Yifan - Kim Joonmyun**

 **KrisHo**

 **T-M**

 **Romance - Humor (?)**

 **Warn:**

 **yaoi, ooc, bahasa no baku (campur aduk), typos, berantakan, etc.**

 **This story is mine! Serius hasil dari otak sendiri kalau ada kesamaan semata mungkin kita berjodoh/?**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

Yifan dan Joonmyun lagi jalan bareng. Hujan udah lumayan reda dan mereka memutuskan pergi dari tempat teduhan mereka.

"Uhm.. myun" panggil Yifan

"Apa?" Joonmyun menjawabnya sambil tetap memandang ke arah depan.

"Mau mampir kerumah ku?" tawar Yifan.

"Ngapain?"

"Ya mampir aja, udah lama kan kamu gak main kerumah ku?"

Joonmyun mengangguk. "Umh.. boleh deh"

 _'Yes'_

Guys! ku beritahu sesuatu..

Sebenarnya Yifan punya niat jahat terhadap Joonmyun. Bukan tanpa alasan Yifan mengajak Joonmyun kerumahnya. Dan Joonmyun yang polos tapi tak polos - polos amat itu mau-mau aja masuk keperangkap naga mesum.

"Tapi fan.."

"Wae?"

"Seragamku kan basah, aku langsung pulang aja ya"

"Eehh.. jangan dong, kayaknya dirumahku ada bajunya Yixing deh"

"Yixing?"

"Iya, kemarin dia main kerumah ku terus nitipin beberapa bajunya katanya sih buat ganti dia kalau pulang sekolah dia mau main kerumah ku"

"Ah begitu"

Joonmyun gak cemburu kok guys, Yixing sama Yifan kan sepupuan, ya walaupun sepupu jauh sih, tapi tetep aja kan namanya sepupu?

"Kamu tetep jadi kerumah ku kan?"

Mendengar penjelasan Yifan ya Joonmyun mengganguk.

"Gak apa emang aku pake baju Yixing?"

"Udah santai aja, Yixing kan sahabatmu juga"

"Yaudah deh"

Dan jackpot pun berpihak kepada Yifan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cha~ masuk myun"

Mereka sudah sampai dirumah Yifan, perjalanan kerumah Yifan dari tempat mereka berteduh tadi lumayan dekat, kira - kira 12 menit kalau berjalan kaki.

Joonmyun masuk kedalamnya diikuti oleh Yifan dibelakangnya, sejenak Yifan melihat belakang tubuh Joonmyun, ia memperhatikan dari atas hingga kebawah. Joonmyun tampak manis sekaligus sexy dengan hoodie hitam Yifan yang kebesaran ditubuhnya dan celana sekolah berwarna merah maroon yang sangat pas dikaki Joonmyun apalagi ditambah celana tersebut basah membuat pantat sintal Joonmyun semakin kentara. Ughhh.. Yifan jadi ingin meremasnya.

"Fan.. heh! Woi.. Yifan!" Joonmyun melambai - lambaikan tangannya didepan muka Yifan.

"Aah.. ye?" Yifan tersadar dari lamunan fantasi liarnya, ia berusaha bersikap normal.

"Ngelamunin apa sih?" tanya Joonmyun yang melihat muka Yifan agak memerah.

"Ah enggak kok" Yifan masih berusaha menormalkan dirinya.

"Tapi mukamu merah lho fan, kamu gak kenapa - napa kan?"

"Uhm.. yes i'm fine"

"Yaudah kalau kamu gak kenapa - napa, tapi kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Memang apa pertanyaanmu?"

Joonmyun menghela nafas, Yifan benar - benar melamun tadi.

"Mama sama Papa kamu kemana?"

"Oh... mom and dad? Tadi pagi sih mereka berangkat ke London, biasalah urusan bisnis"

Joonmyun ngangguk - ngangguk.

"Terus kamu sendirian dong?"

"Iya"

"Minah Ahjumma?"

"Dia ambil cuti, katanya suaminya lagi sakit"

"Mulai kapan?" Ini si Joonmyun kepo banget yak #plak.

"Tiga hari yang lalu"

"Oh gitu.. pantes kamu ajak aku kerumahmu, buat nemenin kamu ya"

Yifan hanya cengengesan. Joonmyun mendengus.

"Hehehe"

"Oh ya, taruh saja tas mu dikamarku myun, bajunya Yixing juga ada dilemariku"

.

.

Mereka ada dikamar Yifan sekarang, kamar Yifan lumayan besar dan luas, sedikit berantakan serta aroma khas tubuh Yifan memenuhi kamar tersebut.

Setelah meletakkan tas sekolahnya dimeja belajar Yifan, Joonmyun duduk dikasur milik Yifan, ia tak peduli kalau kasur Yifan jadi basah karena dirinya sedangkan Yifan setelah melempar asal tas sekolahnya, ia langsung berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil baju Yixing tapi ternyata tak ada baju Yixing disana malah yang ada hanya secarik _notes_ yang ditempel didepan lemarinya.

 _"Fan tadi gue kemari eh ternyata gak ada siapa - siapa, untung gue tau letak kunci cadangan rumah lo yaudah gue langsung masuk aja terus ngambil baju gue, gue mau nginep dirumah Sehun bareng Kai makanya gue ambil baju gue, mau balik lagi ke apartment gak keburu hehe sorry ye kalau gue lancang masuk rumah lo, seriusan gue gak ngambil apa - apa kecuali snack lays yang ada dikulkas lo, jangan marah fan entar lo cepet tua terus kalau muka lo tua Joonmyun pasti gak bakal mau balikan sama lo lagi, lo gak mau kan kalau Joonmyun jadi milik gue?_

 _-Sepupu lo yang paling ganteng seasia tenggara-"_

WTF?!

Oke.. Yifan setengah marah setengah enggak sekarang.

Marah karena Yixing dengan seenak jidatnya ngambil snack snack nya.

Enggak karena Joonmyun gak jadi pake baju Yixing.

Kalau boleh jujur Yifan gak rela kalau Joonmyun pake baju Yixing, bisa dibilang sih Yifan... _so jealoussss._

Wait..

Tadi Joonmyun yang gak suka baju Yixing ada dirumah Yifan sekarang Yifan yang gak suka baju Yixing dipake Joonmyun.

Duh sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka atau ada apa dengan Yixing (?)

#Oke mari kita lupakan and back to story~

Joonmyun yang melihat Yifan hanya bengong saja didepan lemari langsung menghampirinya.

"Fan? Kamu kenapa?"

"Ah.. enggak kok, uhmm.. itu baju Yixing udah diambil sama yang punya"

"Yahh terus aku pake baju apa dong? '^' "

"Sebentar"

Yifan mengobrak - ngabrik isi lemarinya, ia mencari baju yang pas untuk dipakai Joonmyun. Yifan menarik satu sweaternya yang ia rasa cukup muat ditubuh Joonmyun.

"Pake ini aja deh kayaknya muat di tubuhmu, di tubuhku udah gak muat lagi" Yifan memberikan sweaternya yang sudah kekecilan di tubuhnya.

"Uhm.. oke kalau gitu aku mandi duluan ya"

"Ne, ingat pake air hangat mandinya"

"Okesip"

Joonmyun berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Yifan. Baru ingin membuka pintu kamar mandi, suara Yifan menghentikannya.

"Myun, taruh saja baju kotormu di mesin cuci terus handuk mu juga masih ada disana"

"Oke, makasih mantan" Joonmyun menjawab.

Dan..

Blam. Pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

Yifan tersenyum senang bahkan hampir tertawa.

(yifan dipanggil mantan malah seneng? #plak)

.

.

.

.

Joonmyun selesai mandi dan ia terlihat... _sexy bruh~_

Dengan sweater putih milik Yifan yang agak kebesaran ditubuhnya, memperlihatkan leher jenjang dan bahu putihnya serta kaki putih nan mulus dan indah terpampang jelas _well_ karena sweater milik Yifan sampai dipertengahan paha mulus Joonmyun, ditambah rambut merah gelapnya yang basah dan sedikit berantakan.

Joonmyun tidak melihat Yifan ada dikamar itu.

 _"Ah mungkin ke dapur"_

Joonmyun berjalan menuju kaca besar yang ada disamping lemari Yifan, ia memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

"Gak buruk" gumamnya.

Setelah melihat bayangan nya di kaca besar, ia keluar kamar dan mencari Yifan.

"Yifan!"

Yifan yang sedang membuat cokelat hangat untuk Joonmyun itu terkejut, ia menengok ke arah Joonmyun dan ia lebih terkejut lagi.

 _Joonmyun so sexyyyy~~_

Yifan menelan ludahnya melihat penampilan Joonmyun yang sexy dan eerr merangsang dirinya/?

 _'Oke Yifan tahan! Joonmyun masih mantanmu dan belum jadi kekasihmu lagi'_

Dan status mereka sampai detik ini memang masih **mantanan** sih ._.

Yifan yang sadar Joonmyun memanggil dirinya, cepat - cepat menormalkan pikirannya.

"Ah ya.. kenapa?"

"Tidak, kamu lagi buat apa?"

"Oh ini aku buat cokelat hangat untukmu"

Joonmyun yang mendengar kata cokelat keluar dari bibir Yifan menjerit kesenangan ia sangat menyukai cokelat.

"Benarkah?" ujarnya girang.

"Hm.. nih"

Joonmyun mengambil cokelat hangat yang disodorkan Yifan, meniupnya beberapa detik lalu meminumnya.

"Eum.. mashitaa" pujinya dengan mata terpejam.

Yifan tertawa melihat Joonmyun yang seperti anak kecil.

 _'Masih sama seperti dulu'_

 **###**

 **"Kau ingin minum apa Joonmyun?"**

 **"Cokelat saja"**

 **"Panas atau dingin?"**

 **"Dingin saja! Masa iya panas-panas begini aku minum cokelat panas" dengus Joonmyun.**

 **Yifan hanya terkekeh. "Oke tunggu sebentar ya"**

 **Yifan selesai membuatkan Joonmyun ice chocolate dan memberikannya kepada Joonmyun.**

 **"Makasih" ucap Joonmyun tersenyum senang, kemudian ia pun meminum ice chocolate yang dibuat Yifan.**

 **"Eum.. mashitaa" pujinya dengan mata terpejam.**

 **"Ini enak sekali Yifan!" pujinya lagi kali ini menatap ke arah Yifan.**

 **"Aku memang tau kalau ice chocolate buatanku sangat enak..."**

 **"...sampai - sampai kau meminumnya seperti anak kecil"**

 **Yifan terkekeh kemudian tangannya mengelap bibir atas Joonmyun dengan ibu jarinya.**

 **Joonmyun membeku.**

 **"Lihat" Yifan memperlihatkan ibu jarinya yang terdapat bekas cokelat yang diminum Joonmyun tadi.**

 **"Ehehe.. makasih sudah membersihkannya Yifan!"**

 **"Belum bersih"**

 **"Eh?"**

 **"Masih ada lagi..."**

 **"..."**

 **"Disini"**

 **Bibir mereka menyatu. Joonmyun makin membeku, ini ciuman pertamanya!**

 **Yifan menjilat ujung bibir Joonmyun yang terdapat sisa cokelat tadi dengan lidahnya. Menjilatnya lagi, kali ini di seluruh permukaan bibir atas dan bawah Joonmyun, setelahnya ia menghisap sebentar bibir bawah Joonmyun dan mengakhirinya dengan kecupan ringan.**

 **"Aku mencintaimu Joonmyun!"**

 **Dan setelah 3 kata keluar dari mulut Yifan, status mereka berubah.**

 **###**

"Fan! Hey Yifan!"

"Eeh.. ya?"

"Makasih ya"

"Untuk?"

"Cokelat hangatnya, ini sangat lezat ^^"

"Kamu suka?"

"Umm.."

Yifan mendekati Joonmyun kemudian mengelap bibir atas Joonmyun menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Joonmyun diam saja. Mata mereka bertemu.

 **De ja vu.**

Itu yang mereka rasakan sekarang ini.

"Kamu masih sama. Selalu berantakan kalau minum cokelat"

Yifan terkekeh sambil menunjukkan ibu jarinya dan terdapat bekas cokelat disana.

"Gomawo" ucap Joonmyun salting.

Yifan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyun sedang membaca komik _detective school_ milik Yifan. Dan Yifan sendiri katanya sih tadi ingin mandi.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca, ia dikagetkan dengan sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Sepertinya kamu tidak bisa pulang"

"Yak!"

"Wae?"

"Kamu mengejutkanku!"

Yifan terkekeh. "Mian"

Joonmyun mendengus.

"Dan apa apaan ini, pake peluk-peluk segala"

"Aku kedinginan tau! Di luar hujan deras!"

"Kan ada penghangat disini"

"Tidak cukup"

"Cih" Joonmyun hanya mendecih. Tapi toh tetap membiarkan Yifan memeluk dirinya, jujur saja sih pelukan Yifan membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat apalagi dia kan hanya memakai sweater milik Yifan yang kebesaran ditubuhnya.

Melihat Joonmyun yang tak menolak lagi, Yifan mempererat pelukannya, meletakan dagunya dipundak sempit Joonmyun. Joonmyun melanjutkan kembali membaca komik sambil menikmati kehangatan yang diberi Yifan.

Kuperingatkan lagi status mereka masih **mantan.** .-.

Yifan yang melihat Joonmyun dengan serius membaca komiknya jadi gemas sendiri dan otak jahil Yifan bekerja, Ia menghadapkan wajahnya ke leher Joonmyun dan sengaja membuang nafasnya disana, dan berhasil Joonmyun bereaksi.

"Aah.."

Mendengar reaksi Joonmyun, Yifan menyeringai.

"Myunh" panggil Yifan dengan suara yang direndahkan dan nafasnya yang sengaja menerpa leher Joonmyun.

"Uuh.. apa?"

Yifan mengangkat dagunya dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Joonmyun. Joonmyun yang dibisikin Yifan seperti itu hanya tertawa kegelian. (ada yg lihat video chanyeol yg lagi bisikin suho pas di exoluxion ina? ya kira2 seperti itu ekspresi joonmyun disini xD bedanya disini yg bisikin yifan bukan chanyeol #plak.)

"Gimana? Mau tidak?"

Suasana normal kembali tapi tangan Yifan tetap melingkari pinggang Joonmyun.

"Hm. Oke siapa takut"

Well~ tadi pas Yifan ngebisikin Joonmyun itu Yifan ngajakin main game tatap mata dan yang kalah harus mau menuruti permintaan yang menang.

Yifan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk disebelah Joonmyun, mereka saling tatap menatap bersiap untuk mulai.

"Tunggu.. waktunya berapa lama?" tanya Joonmyun.

"Tak ada waktu myun, siapa yang memalingkan wajahnya duluan dia yang kalah" jawab Yifan.

"Oke! Ayo mulai"

"1..2..3"

Dan mereka memulai permainan mereka.

Yifan dan Joonmyun saling tatap menatap, melihat mata satu sama lain, saling melawan mata satu sama lain, berlomba untuk jadi pemenang.

Joonmyun menatap mata tajam Yifan berusaha melawan mata Yifan agar dirinya menang, tapi yang ada ia malah menemukan emosi kerinduan dan penyesalan yang sangat dalam dimata tajam Yifan dan itu sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, kalau begini bisa-bisa ia yang kalah.

Sudah 12 menit 9 detik mereka saling tatap dan masih seperti awal mereka memulai permainan, bedanya sekarang mata Joonmyun terlihat bergerak-gerak gelisah mencoba ingin menghindari mata Yifan yang masih bertahan sejak awal tadi.

Di menit ke 14 Joonmyun sudah tak tahan lagi, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan Yifan tersenyum kemenangan.

"Kamu kalah" Yifan menyeringai.

"Oke fine! Apa permintaanmu?"

Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Joonmyun, Joonmyun refleks mundur tapi Yifan malah menarik tangan Joonmyun dan menyatukan dahi mereka.

Joonmyun membeku. Matanya menatap mata Yifan yang juga menatapnya, alhasil wajahnya memerah.

Yifan mau apa sebenarnya?

Mencium dirinya kah?

Tidak mungkin! Status mereka sekarang ini kan cuma mantan.

"Joonmyun" Yifan berucap.

"..."

"Sudah satu setengah tahun sejak terakhir kita seperti ini, aku sangat merindukanmu myun, sungguh!"

"..."

"Disana aku gila! Aku terus memikirkanmu, kau selalu hadir dalam benakku! Aku menyesal telah memutuskanmu satu setengah tahun yang lalu..."

Yifan memandang mata Joonmyun dalam.

"...dan aku ingin.. aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu lagi!"

"..."

"Aku masih sangat mencintaimu Joonmyun!"

"Ini per-"

"Ssttt" Joonmyun menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir Yifan, memotong ucapan Yifan.

"Aku juga masih mencintaimu Yifan"

"..."

"Dan juga... aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu lagi"

Joonmyun tersenyum lembut sangat lembut, sampai Yifan ingin menangis melihat kelembutan senyum Joonmyun. Ia tau kalau dirinya bodoh sangat bodoh, memutuskan Joonmyun satu setengah tahun yang lalu dan meninggalkan dirinya karena keegoisannya sendiri padahal Joonmyun tak masalah kalau mereka melakukan hubungan jarak jauh tapi Yifan tetap memutuskannya dan semua itu membuat Yifan merasa menjadi manusia paling brengsek yang ada dihidup Joonmyun.

Melihat Joonmyun yang masih tersenyum Yifan jadi ingin tersenyum, ia mengelus pipi chubby Joonmyun menggunakan ibu jarinya, Joonmyun menutup matanya ingin meminta lebih seolah tau apa yang diinginkan Joonmyun, Yifan lebih mendekatkan wajahnya lagi kali ini hidung mereka yang bersentuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Joonmyun"

Dan setelah tiga kata keluar dari mulut Yifan, bibir mereka menyatu saling meluapkan perasaan rindu. Yifan mengecup bibir Joonmyun dalam meluapkan rasa permintaan maaf telah melukai perasaan Joonmyun satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Belum ada yang memulai bergerak diantara keduanya. Joonmyun membuka matanya dan disambut dengan pandangan lembut dari Yifan membuat wajahnya semakin memerah ia yang tak tahan dipandangi Yifan seperti itu pun menutup matanya kembali dan saat itu Yifan mulai bergerak melumat lembut bibir bawahnya mengalirkan perasaan hangat akan kasih sayang yang dibalas Joonmyun dengan melumat bibir atas Yifan.

Lama bibir mereka menyatu saling mengalirkan perasaan rindu, sampai akhirnya pihak yang lebih kecil memukul lengan pihak yang lebih besar dan tautan itu terputus. Yifan menatap Joonmyun yang sedang mengatur nafasnya sudah sangat lama ia tak melihat Joonmyun seperti ini.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Yifan!"

"Tidak akan Joonmyun"

Dan kedua belah bibir itu bersatu lagi kali ini berbeda dari yang tadi rasanya sekarang lebih kasar dan menuntut, Yifan melumat bibir bawah Joonmyun kasar dan cepat, menghisapnya dengan kuat sampai Joonmyun tak tahan dengan sensasinya.

"Enghh"

Yifan yang mendengar desahan Joonmyun membuat dirinya makin semangat mengerjai bibir Joonmyun, ia mengeluarkan lidahnya menjilat seluruh permukaan bibir Joonmyun cepat menghisapnya dengan kuat serta menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawah Joonmyun, Joonmyun yang paham pun membuka mulutnya dan saat itu juga lidah Yifan masuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya mulai dari mengabsen gigi putih Joonmyun, menjilat langit-langit mulut Joonmyun dan yang terakhir mengajak lidah Joonmyun bertarung dengan lidahnya saliva entah milik siapa mengalir keluar dari mulut keduanya.

Joonmyun yang merasakan sensasi liar yang diberikan Yifan semakin tak tahan, ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yifan, mendesah tertahan saat lidahnya dihisap keras oleh Yifan.

"Mmphh"

Sudah puas bermain dengan bibir dan mulut Joonmyun kini Yifan beralih ke leher jenjang nan putih Joonmyun, memberikan tanda bahwa Joonmyun miliknya seutuhnya dengan menghisap keras dan mengigigit serta menjilat-jilat leher Joonmyun menimbulkan bercak merah keunguan.

"Aaahh"

"Yifanhh"

Joonmyun mendesah terbuai dengan sentuhan Yifan.

Yifan sendiri makin gencar mengerjai Joonmyun bahkan kini tangannya sudah menelusup kedalam sweaternya, mengelus punggung Joonmyun memberikan rasa nyaman.

Joonmyun tak tahan diperlakukan Yifan seperti ini. Lehernya yang sedang dimainin Yifan dengan bibirnya dan tangan Yifan yang kini sudah mengelus dada setengah bidangnya bermain dengan tonjolan kecil yang langsung menegang ketika disentuh, semua itu membuat Joonmyun kewalahan.

"Yifanhh.."

"Eenghh.."

Yifan berhenti dan menatap wajah Joonmyun yang sudah sangat merah.

"Myun.. bolehkah?"

Yifan mengusap wajah merah Joonmyun.

Joonmyun mengangguk, menyingkirkan poni Yifan yang menutupi dahinya.

"Bohong kalau aku tidak merindukan sentuhanmu Yifan"

Seolah mendapat jackpot Yifan mencium bibir Joonmyun lagi memberikan rasa nyaman dan lebih sambil mengerjai bibir Joonmyun tangan Yifan mengangkat sweater yang dipakai Joonmyun ingin melepaskan dari tubuh putih nan mulus Joonmyun.

Tapi Joonmyun memutuskan tautan bibir mereka dan berucap.

"Fan... dikamar saja"

"Oke"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-End-**

Yuhuuuuuuuuu~~

Akhirnya yaahhh mereka jadi juga :") dan aku sangat berterima kasih sama kalian yang udah review, follow, favorites ^^ serius baca review kalian semua itu bikin aku ngakak x'D hehe

Maaf juga kalau ada typo dan tampilannya kurang bagus :" terus bahasanya juga campur aduk :"" #bow.

 **Sekali lagi big thanks to :**

 **Xing1002** : ciyeee reviewer pertama :* duhay krishoantimainstream sampe terbalik gitu yah :/ tenang aja~ orang ketiga sama aku kok *smirk* duh senpai ini hastagnya antimainstream yeth :" btw thanks reviewnya sayang (?) ^^

 **alice** : biasalah mantan masih cinta begitu deh :"^ btw makasih sambutan & reviewnya ^^

 **aiyoemi10** : deuuuuuu~~ kekeke okesipp makasih juga udah review haha ^^

 **HappinessDelight KrisHo100** : mereka udah balikan kok xD kekeke makasih udah review yaaa ^^

 **doubleAA10** : senpaiiiiiii kuuuu xD biasalah mereka masih malu-malu kucing :'x keinget status masih mantanan jadi ditahan dulu/? sudahhhh wkwk btw thanks reviewnya ^^

 **SkyScrapper's** : senpaiii cilik kuuuu~ (?) xD kkkk iyanih papa emang gitu kalau udah jadi mantan/? :3 mama pasrah aja ya x'D sudah next yaa~ okesipp makasih juga reviewnya ^^

 **fyodult** : mereka gagal pindah hati/? kekeke btw thanks reviewnya ^^

 **Syxo63** : emang begitulah percintaan (?) semua terasa indah kalau sudah mantanan/? thanks reviewnya ya ^^

 **Dewi430** : mantan mantan mesra masih terjebak masa lalu/? mereka udah balikan kok :D makasih reviewnya ya ^^

 **KimCandy** : senpaiiiiii cilik kuuuu (?) xD iyanihhh mumpung ada ide jadi kucoba aja xD wkwk aaaa makasih kalpatarunya/?:v kekekek ketika ff krisho mengikuti kenyataan akan percintaan krisho sesungguhnya (?) sipppp makasih juga reviewnya ^^

 **Guest** : kusudah tau siapa dirimu sayanggg~~ (?)

 **Wu Yong Joon** : sennpaaaiiiiiiii xD ini lanjutannya kok kekekeke iyaa aku emang pengen buat yang ringan aja gitu :'x makasih udah review juga ^^

 **puttri wu** : kekekekeke mereka udah balikkan kok xD ini udah lanjut yaaa~ makasih juga atas reviewnya ^^

Makasih juga buat yang udah review di ff nista ku yang satu lagi x'D entah aku mau buat squelnya apa enggak :""" #plak.

 **Akhir kata...**

 **Kritik & Saran? :)**


End file.
